The Ninth Platform
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Hanya kisah mengenai seorang lelaki manis yang kerap menunggu di peron sembilan. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / Drabble


The Ninth Platform © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. Drabble.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

 _._

.

Langit redup, bahkan mentari terkesan enggan untuk sekadar menyumbang sinarnya. Perpaduan sempurna untuk membuat seorang lelaki berperawakan kurus mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa anginnya terasa begitu dingin?" monolognya dengan tatapan kosong dan raut wajah sendu. Ia masih bersikukuh untuk berdiri di peron sembilan, kegiatan yang selama beberapa waktu terakhir menjadi sebuah rutinitas untuknya.

* * *

I waited for you

From far away

Cold wind keeps blowing

* * *

Berdiri, menunggu, dan termenung sendiri sudah seperti agenda wajib yang akan selalu ia lakukan di peron sembilan. Lelaki dengan seragam sekolah tingkat atas itu akan menyunggingkan senyum miris seiring dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang menjajah isi pikirannya. Terkadang sepasang mata elangnya akan melihat dengan lekat ke arah kincir yang ada di sekitar peron sebagai hiasan, _'Tidakkah kincir kecil itu seperti aku? Hanya sendiri, dan seolah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.'_

* * *

A very small pinwheel

Just blanking standing there

Looking so lonely as if it's looking for someone

* * *

Semilir angin yang berhembus seolah-olah mengajak lelaki dengan _name ta_ _g_ bertuliskan Jeon Wonwoo di almameternya itu untuk menyelam ke masa lalu. Ke masa dimana masih ada lelaki tampan yang sejak kecil selalu ada untuknya, hingga pada akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

Andai saja Wonwoo memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk tak kasat mata, tentu ia dapat melihat sesosok arwah yang kerap memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu menyiratkan kerinduan.

" _Hyung..._ _Jangan. Jangan menungguku."_

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu dan Wonwoo masih bersikukuh dengan tekadnya. Seolah-olah tidak ada kata lelah, namun sesungguhnya di relung hati yang terdalam mulai timbul keresahan.

" _Tidakkah kau berniat kembali, Mingyu-ya? Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi? Akan kemana takdir membawa kita?"_

.

.

.

Hari itu, Jeon Wonwoo mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Dengan mata sembab, ia menunggu kedatangan kereta di Peron Sembilan. Tidak memedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan untuknya, ia hanya termangu pada sebuah kincir kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu penantiannya selama ini.

Tak menunggu lama, kereta yang ditunggu dengan tujuan Seoul pun tiba. Wonwoo duduk di dekat jendela.

Termenung, teringat kembali dengan pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya tadi malam. Berasal dari nomor tak dikenal, berisikan informasi bahwa kekasihnya, kesayangannya, Mingyunya, sosok yang dinanti selama ini memang tidak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Pesan singkat itu rasanya menarik oksigen dari paru-paru Wonwoo, pernyataan bahwa Mingyu telah pergi selama-lamanya menjadi alasan kuat mengapa sosok itu tidak pernah memunculkan batang hidungnya di Changwon.

Dengan menahan sesak, Wonwoo menatap kosong pada pemandangan di luar jendela hingga perlahan rasa kantuk mulai merenggut kesadarannya.

" _Jangan menangis, kumohon. Mungkin ini menyedihkan, tapi percayalah aku selalu ada di sini, di hatimu."_

Mingyu mencoba menyentuh pipi halus Wonwoo yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

" _Apa yang kau mimpikan, hm? Jangan bersedih, hyung. Maaf karena aku harus pergi. Aku mencintaimu."_

Perlahan sosok tak kasat itu mendaratkan kecupan di kening Wonwoo, dan setelahnya ia benar-benar menghilang, menyisakan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang tersentak bangun.

"Aku… bermimpi?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, salah satu ruangan di _Junghwa Hospital_ tengah diliputi suasana duka, seiring dengan _elektrokardiogram_ yang bergaris lurus.

.

.

.

THE END

*Mind to RnR? Gomawo

**Delsoon.

***banyak yg ngga dijelasin itu sengaja, terserah imajinasi kalian masing2 hehe /ngeles wooo/

****Tbh, feel ke meanie lagi merosot. Entah kenapa.. mungkin karena ga ada tmn yg sesama meanie shipper, sementara tmn yg ada malah pada nge-BIM mingyu dan kontra ke wonwoo T.T


End file.
